


Falling

by oneyoudonotsee



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneyoudonotsee/pseuds/oneyoudonotsee
Summary: Figure skating is a considerable friendly sport and it can be more about beating yourself then beating your competition. But like always there are some more then average fans out there that would do anything for their idol.It all started when some of those fan took their obsession to a whole new level and there will be grave consequences of their actions. People are hurt and Javier Fernandez can’t help but think it’s his fault.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to get this idea running before i forgot it so here gose nothing. I’m quite new to this whole figure skating world so i’m not really up to speed on who know’s who and relationship so if i make any mistake feel free to correct me. Also i there will be some japanese and spanish in this as well (If there is words/sentences will be translated in the notes below). I know some japanese while my spanish is non existent, but i speak fluent google translate so.. If i make an huge mistakes with the language please give me a tip so i can change it.
> 
> Other than that i hope you like the story and if you do drop a comment below, it will really help me.
> 
> Comment = motivation = Faster updates

“Congratulation Yuzu!” Javier smiled as he walked over to the slightly shorter japanese skater that currently stood talking with his fellow teammate and medalist, Shoma Uno.  
“Javi!” Yuzuru's face lit up in a big smile before he launched himself at the spanish man, hugging him tight for a few seconds before letting go. “I won gold!”  
Jevier only laughed as he patted Yuzuru’s black hair. “I know, you did really well out there!”  
“You to.” Yuzuru quickly said. “You skate good, you should get medal to.”

“Watashi wa ikimasu yo.” Shoma interrupted them and Yuzuru nodded, waving as the younger skater walked over to his couch that stood further away.  
“He’s really good.” Javier smiled as he also watched after the silver medalist.  
Yuzuru nodded enthusiastic, a big smile plastered over his face. “He train hard for this.”

“Yah! Yuzuru! Javier!”

Both skaters turned to look at there coach Brian walking towards them, a big smiled on his face. “You both did great out there! Congrats for the gold Yuzuru, you deserve it!”  
“Thank you.” Yuzuru smiled and Javier nodded.  
“Let’s get out of here before it get’s too crowded.” Brian smiled. “Food is on me, you two must be hungry.”  
“Hai!” Yuzuru nodded rapidly before rushing over and grabbing his bad, making both the other laugh slightly at the japan skaters eagerness.

On there way they were stopped a couple of time, sometimes another coche came up and talked to Brian sometimes a skater that congratulated them. Yuzuru stood for about ten minutes in a deep conversation with Boyang Jin, the bronze medalist before finally being pulled away by his growling stomach.   
Most of the attention were on Yuzuru but Javier didn’t mind, the younger skater deserved all the attention he got. But throughout the ordeal Javier started to develop a bad feeling in the back of his mind. It felt like someone was watching him intensely but every time he turned there was nobody there, sometimes he thought himself see a shadow but he was never sure.

“You okay?” Yuzuru asked when they had gotten out of the building and Javier just nodded, thinking it must be his tired and hungry mind playing a trick on him.  
“i’m fine Yuzu.” Javier smiled. “Let’s go and eat before i starve to death.”

 

Unknown to the two skater and there maneger there was indeed being watched from the corner of the parking lot.  
“I can’t believe the nerve of him!” A voice hissed. “how dare he be all friendly when he just took what Javier should have!”  
“Javier is too nice to him.” Another voice mumbled. “He’s not even close to deserve that medal.”  
“What about the other’s?” Someone asked. “Should we take care of them first?”

“You better watch your back Yuzuru Hanyu.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something strange is going on overseas but back in Toronto everything seems to be back to normal, or maybe not.

“HOME!” Yuzuru smiled as he dropped his bag, looking out over the ice rink before them.  
“You call this home?” Javier asked with a small laugh.” What about your apartment?”  
“That’s.. ehm.. not the same..” Yuzuru said with a glance downwards.   
“Well, do you want to have a little friendly competition then?” Javier asked, smiling as he took a step out on the ice. “Loser bye lunch?”  
“Okay, you buy lunch than.” Yuzuru nodded, sitting down to change into his skates while Javier took a round around the rink but stopped when he noticed Yuzuru wasn’t coming.

Gliding over to the other he noticed Yuzuru was on the phone, talking rapidly with someone on japanese sounding worried.  
“Hai.” “Hai?” “Toki?” “Hai.”Nanika ga okottara oshietekudasai.” “Shitsurei shimasu” “Mata.”

“Is something wrong?” Javier asked, slightly worried about Yuzuru’s serious face.  
“Shoma had accident.” Yuzuru answered.  
“Is he okay?” Javier quickly asked, he didn’t really know the young skater so well but from what Yuzuru had told him Shoma was a really nice boy.  
“No, he's in hospital.” Yuzuru shook his head as he sank down on the bench again. “He.. Ehm.. Head..” Yuzuru pointed towards his own head. “Hurt bad, really bad and leg.. Ehm.. Leg broken.”  
Javier sat down beside his rink mate, rubbing his back in an attempt to calm the other down. “What happened?”  
“Car.. Car came and crashed.. Drove of..” Yuzuru mumbled. “On his way home from training..”  
“A hit and run..” Javier mumbled to himself.

Javier sighed as he let Yuzuru rest on his shoulder. He knew Yuzuru was a fierce and strong person on the ice but off-ice Yuzuru was very sensitive and almost fragile sometimes.   
“It's okay Yuzu, it's okay..” Javier mumbled. He thought it a bit weird. It wasn't unusual for figure skaters to get hurt but a hit and run? He had also heard it from some contacts that Boyang Jin from China had a weird accident while training. Something about a spotlight falling onto the ice, hurting his quite badly. 

“I'm fine..” Yuzuru said before smiling. “You buying me lunch.”  
Javier raised an eyebrow. “Getting cocky now are we?”  
“I always try get gold.” Yuzuru smirked before stepping onto the ice, softly gliding to the middle of the rink. “You scared?”  
“Not even slightly.” Javier quickly joined the japanese on the ice, ready to take him down.

Three hours later they were both walking around toronto after a nice lunch, courtesy of the Spanish skater.   
“I'm going home to rest.” Javier said when they reached there bus stop. “It's been a long couple of weeks so i think you should do the same.”  
“Hai!” Yuzuru smiled before he stopped. “I just need to get back to get stuff, try new clothes.”  
Javier laughed, he would never understand the Japanese skater fashion sense but he loved the look on Yuzuru’s face when the younger talked about his costumes.  
“Okay Yuzu. Just don't stay too long. You need to rest to.” Javier nodded.  
“Hai! I be not long.” Yuzuru said, waving goodbye as he quickly turned around, heading towards the Rink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai - Yes  
> Toki - When  
> Nanika ga okottara oshietekudasai - Tell me if something happens  
> Shitsurei shimasu - Please take care of it.  
> Mata - By
> 
> Comment = motivation = Faster updates


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Javier walked into the rink for practice he quickly realized that something is terribly wrong.

When Javier came to the ice rink around ten the morning he found Brian pacing back and forth, fiddling with his phone. It didn't take more than a milliseconds before Javier realised something was wrong and it worried him.  
“What's wrong?” The spanish skater asked carefully.  
“Oh god Javier.” Brian exclaimed as soon as he saw him. “Have you seen Yuzuru? Did he stay over with you?”  
Javier shook his head as fear creeped over him, had something happened to Yuzuru?

“He didn't show up for practice, he's not home and he’s not answering his phone.” Brian scratched his head furiously. “I have no idea where he is.”  
Even though Javier felt his blood run cold he knew this was no time to be hasty.  
“Calm down coach.” Javier said, quickly pushing the older man down on a nearby bench. “I’ll go and take a look around, just stay here and calm down a bit.”

When he was sure Brian was going to stay put Javier walked away, starting by looking through all of the dressing rooms but didn’t find anything except when he opened the last one, he knew Yuzuru often used it because it was the one furthest away and nobody would come barging in on him. there on the floor Javier saw the japanese familiar bad and training clothes together with the youngers winnie the pooh tissue box which was much more worrying because Javier knew Yuzuru never went anywhere without it.   
“Yuzuru! ¿dónde estás” Javier carefully yelled, not realising he started talking spanish as waiting a couple of seconds for an answer that never came. He was now seriously starting to panic, something must have happened to the japanese skater because he would never do something like this. He usually cam in even if he was sick but if he couldn’t make it or had to leave he always told someone or left a message to Brian, this was not like him at all.

“Did you find something?” Brian asked when Javier walked into the room again but the spanish skater just hold up the newly found tisue box which he had taken with him because he knew Yuzuru wouldn’t want it left alone, he really loved the freaking thing.  
“Where can he be?” Brian wondered as he started pacing back and forth again but Javier didn’t stop him this time because now he was equally worried about the younger skater.  
“I’m going to his apartment.” Javier said after a while and before he ot an answer he was out of the room and rushed through the front doors out on the street.

He hadn’t come more than a couple of meters before his phone pinged and he quickly picked it up, hoping it was from Yuzuru and to his relief it was.

‘Something happened, can you meet me at my apartment?’

Javier didn’t have to read it twice before he was out of there, quicker than he had ever run before because whatever had happened to Yuzuru it must be something serious. So when he was standing outside Yuzuru’s door he was pretty sure he would be able to put figure skating aside and become a runner because he had no idea how he managed to get here so quick but instead of wasting time thinking about it he quickly rang the doorbell but got no answer.  
“Yuzu!?” He said as he knocked but still nobody opened and before he could knock again something pressed against him mouth. He just figured out it was a cloth before the strong smell hit him and suddenly the world started spinning and black dots appeared before him.  
The last thing he remembered was someone wrapping there arms around him and a female voice whispering in his ear.

“It’s okay, i got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿dónde estás - Where are you?
> 
> Comment = motivation = Faster updates


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier’s words were cut short when a bone chilling scream echoed from outside the room but what really made his blood freeze was the few words that came with it.  
> “Īe! Yamete kudasai!”

When Javier came to it he felt himself lying on something very soft and warm. It felt quite nice for a while before he realised what had happened, he remember the cloth over his mouth and the strong scent filling his nose. He quickly opened his eyes only to be meet with a concrete room, nothing familiar about it.

He was about to sit up when he noticed that his right hand was chained to the bed he was lying on and panic begun to spread around his body. He didn't know what happened or where he was and that was absolutely terrifying. 

“You're awake!” a happy voice sad and Javier turned his head towards the now open door where a unfamiliar blonde girl stood smiling, a tray of food in her hand.  
“Who.. Where..” Javier mumbled, drawing backwards as the girl stepped closer. “What do you wa-”

Javier’s words were cut short when a bone chilling scream echoed from outside the room but what really made his blood freeze was the few words that came with it.  
“Īe! Yamete kudasai!”

Japanese? Javier’s eyes widened as the familiar voice rang through his ears, he could almost feel the pain in it and it made his heart stop for a second.  
“Yuzu..” He mumbled before looking up towards the girl in front of him, anger building up inside him. “What are you doing to him!”  
The girl just smiled, a sickening sweet grin. “We’re just doing you a big favor, this is all for you.”

“Hanashite!”

“Stop it!” Javier roared as he jumped up from the bed, trying to get to the girl but being stoped by his chained up wrist. “He hasn’t done anything wrong! Whatever you want just stop hurting him! Do you want money? I can get you whatever you want so stop it!”  
“This is not about money sweetie.” the girl smiled that sickening smile again. “I just want to help you.”  
Javier felt like he was going to explode. “How are this helping me!? How is hurting one of my best friends helping me!?”  
“Of course i’m helping you.” The girl answered. “He took the gold from you, it should have been you up there but all those people got in your way.”  
At her words a sickening feeling built up in Javier’s stomach. All those people got in his way?

“Boyang Jin?”  
“It was easy to just tamper with one of the spotlights in the rink and make it fall during his practice, it wasn’t quite as devastating as we had hoped but it did the trick.” The girl answered like it was nothing.  
“Shoma Uno?”  
“See that was the tricky one.” The girl smiled. “He was never really alone and barely walked anywhere so it was quite a pickle and the only reason we got him is because we were lucky. We were just doing a stake out when we saw him leaving the rink alone so we went for it and boom! Peace of cake.”

Javier looked at her with wide eyes. This girl was complete and utterly crazy, why were she doing all of this and who is this we she was talking about?  
“Emma.” A new voice said and a tall black haired boy walked into the room. “What are we going to do now?”  
“How is ‘it’ doing?” The girl asked and her voice suddenly had an ounce of disgustin it.  
“I stopped because he was going to fall unconscious if i continued.”

“What did you do to Yuzuru!” Javier yelled, lashing out towards them but was stopped once again by the chain around his wrist.  
“It’s okay dude.” The black haired boy smiled. “That one is too pretty to die.”  
“Take me to him.” Javier said, dangerously low. “Take me to him now!”  
“It’s okay sweetie.” The girl smiled. “If you really want to see him then i will get you to him so calm down a little, okay?”  
“Don’t just tell me to-”

Javier’s words were cut of when something was suddenly pressed against his mouth and the same smell as before filled his nose. He didn’t even have the time to think before everything started to blur and black dots filled his eyesight. The last thing Javier remember was falling and being caught by someone, then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Īe! Yamete kudasai - No! Stop it please!  
> Hanashite! - let me go!
> 
> Comment = motivation = Faster updates + makes me very happy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know.. You protect me..” Yuzuru mumbled his arm going limp as he let go of Javier’s shirt and his head lolling slightly to the side.

The next thing Javier felt was someone shaking him softly and calling out his name with a voice he immediately recognized.  
“Yu.. Yuzu?” Javier asked as he slowly opened his eyes, trying to make out the blurry face before him.  
“Javi!” the Japanese skater smiled ever so slightly as he saw his eyes open. “How you feel?”  
“I’m fine.” Javier said as he sat up, ignoring the slight pain at the back of his head in favor of looking the younger boy over and what he saw made his blood freeze.

Yuzuru’s usual flawless face was filled with small scratches and bruises as well as the beautiful black costume he was wearing that was torn here and there. His lip was split and a little trail of blood had made his way down from his left eyebrow.   
“Yuzu..” Javier mumbled softly, trailing a finger over the skaters bruised face only to realize that the japanese was icy cold. “What did they do to you, why are you so cold?”  
“This room cold until Javi came.” Yuzuru mumbled, voice slightly shaky and before the spanish skate could react Yuzuru fell forward, crashing into him.

“Yuzu!?” Javier yelled out as he quickly picked up the younger boy, cradling him in his arm. “Yuzuru open your eyes, look at me!”  
“Javi..” Yuzuru mumbled weakly, lifting a hand to gently grab ahold of the other’s baggy gray shirt. “Cold.. It’s cold..”  
Javier let out a distressed sound when Yuzuru didn’t do anything else. “Please hold out Yuzu, you're going to be okay so just hold on a little more.”  
“I know.. You protect me..” Yuzuru mumbled his arm going limp as he let go of Javier’s shirt and his head lolling slightly to the side.  
“No duermas Yuzu, abre tus ojos!” Javier laid a hand on the the japanese cheek, not even realising he slipped back into his mother tongue. “Por favor..”

But no matter how much Javier tried he couldn't wake the younger skater up and the more he tried the more his heart raced. He didn't know what they had done to him, he didn't even understand what was going on. All he could do was to pull the younger boy closer to try to warm him up and keep whispering soothing nonsense into his ear. Sometime later on he ran out of things to say so he started singing softly, some old Spanish song his mother would sing for him when he was younger.

“You got such a beautiful voice Javi.” a voice was heard and when Javier looked up he saw the same girl as before. “So.. Aren't you going to thank me?”  
“Why would i thank you for anything?” Javier sneered, pulling Yuzuru closer to his chest in an attempt to keep him hidden from the girl.  
“I helped you.” the girl smiled. “I got rid of the people in your way. Look!” she said happy before pulling out a tablet from her bag and turning it towards Javier.

It was a film of a skater practicing in a rink Javier wasn't familiar with but after a while he realised that it was Boyang Jin. For a second Javier was stunned by the youngers skills, but only for a second before something crashed into the ice just before the Chinese skater. Boyang tried to stop but lost his footing and crashed into the ice and into the rim with a loud bang and didn't get up as people rushed forward to check on him.

“It was meant to land on him but it turned out okay so.. No hard feelings.” the girl smiled sweetly as Javier just stared at her with big eyes before she once again turned the tablet towards him. 

This time it was showing a dark street surrounded by skyscrapers. A young boy was walking out from one of the buildings and Javier didn't have to see his face to realised it must be Shoma Uno.   
“Look now.” the girl said exited but knowing what to come Javier looked away but he still heard the scream and crash which made his stomach hurt.

“You're sick..” Javier mumbled, clutching Yuzuru even harder against his chest because he knew who they would go after next. He couldn't let them get to him, he couldn't let them hurt his Yuzu. In the moment he didn't even react to his weird phrasing, to focus on keeping Yuzuru out of harm's way.   
“Don't you see Javi.” the girl said softly, sending shivers down the spanish skaters back. “Te amo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No duermas Yuzu, abre tus ojos! - Don't sleep Yuzu, open your eyes!  
> Por favor - Please   
> Te amo - i love you
> 
> Comment = motivation = Faster updates + makes me very happy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don't worry.” the boy smiled a wicked grin. “I'm not going to hurt him, he's too pretty for that.”

Javier had no idea how long it's been since the girl left but he had started to doze of which was a problem. He was so tired but if he let himself sleep he didn't know what would happen and that scared him. If he fell asleep He couldn't protect Yuzuru and they could take him away, they could hurt him again. He tried hard to stay awake but after what felt like an eternity he must have fallen asleep despite himself. 

The next thing he knew he felt something shift beside him and when he heard someone shouting he snapped his eyes open only to see the black haired boy from before pulling a panicked Yuzuru away from him.   
“Let him go!” Javier jumped up only to realised that once again his wrist was stuck to the bed. “If you hurt him I'll… I'll kill you!”

“Don't worry.” the boy smiled a wicked grin. “I'm not going to hurt him, he's too pretty for that.”   
Yuzuru's hands were bound behind his back and Javier could see the sobs shaking the younger's body when the black haired boy let his hand glide over the skaters face.  
“Javi..” Yuzuru mumbled, just high enough to be heard. “Tasukete..”  
Javier had no idea what the Japanese was trying to say but he didn't care because it was quite clear what he needed to do.

“Don't touch him! Cabrón!” Javier had never been one to swear, especially not in his mother tongue but right now he couldn't care less.   
“I don't know what you just said but i can assure you that's not my name.” the boy said, still fixated at Yuzuru as he tugged a little at the skaters black hair making him yelp in pain. Yuzuru had started chanting something and Javier immediately recognized it because whenever Yuzuru was scared or nervous he would start reciting it, Javier never asked what he was actually saying and now wasn't really the best time to ask.

“Yuzu!” Javier yelled out, making the younger boy look up at him. “It's going to be okay,   
cálmate por favor.”   
Javier knew Yuzuru didn't know what he had said but he also knew Yuzuru would still understand what he meant. Yuzuru just nodded slightly, trying to calm himself but a new yelp was heard when there captor suddenly snapped his head sideways and crashed his lips onto Yuzuru who started thrashing in the other's hold, new tears sliding down his face.

Javier looked at the scene with wide eyes before a blind rage took him over, how dare he do something like that to Yuzuru.  
“Stop it!” Javier yelled and even though it pained him a lot he managed to somehow get free from the bond around his wrist, not caring about the trail of blood running down his fingers as he rushed forward. “I said let him go!” Javier landed a hard punch to the boy's jaw, sending him flying backwards and gliding into the door with a loud bang.   
Javier didn't spare him a second glance before rushing over to Yuzuru and pulling the younger skater into his arms, hugging him tightly whilst Yuzuru cried his heart out against his chest.

“Liam what's going on?” the girl from before stepped into the room eyes widened as she looked at the scene before her. It didn't take more then a second for her to lay eyes on Javier’s bloody hand.  
“Oh my god!” she quickly rushed forward but before she could get to them Javier moved backwards, pulling Yuzuru with him and shielding the boy behind him.  
“You fucking son of a bitch!” the guy Javier knocked onto the floor seconds earlier got up. “You're going to pay for that!” 

Javier didn't say anything but all the anger and hatred he felt inside he tried to show it in his eyes, hoping they would get the hint and back of.  
“You hurt your hand Javi.” the girl said softly. “Let me help you clean it and stop the bleeding, I'm not going to hurt you.”   
“Leave us alone!” Javier roared, startling the girl who took a step back. “Why are you doing this!? What did we ever do to you? What did Boyang and Shoma ever do to you!? What did Yuzuru do? Why are you doing this to me…” the last part came as a whisper, tears welling up in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tasukete - Help me  
> Cálmate por favor - Please calm down  
> cabrón - bastered
> 
>  
> 
> Comment = motivation = Faster updates + makes me very happy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Because of me, you're hurt because of me.’ Javier thought but didn't say it out loud.

“Javi…” Yuzuru whimpered from behind him when the door closed and they were finally alone in the room. “I.. I'm scared..”  
Javier's heart hurt hearing the words from the usually confident and fearless skater and it only made him want to protect him even more.  
“What did you mean when asking what Boyang and Shoma did?” Yuzuru asked after a while and Javier didn't know what to tell him, he didn't want Yuzuru to get even more scared.  
“It's nothing Yuzu.” he answered softly. “You should get some sleep, you look tired.”

At first he knew Yuzuru was going to protest but Javier stood firm, he could see with one glance that the Japanese skater was exhausted, both mentally and physically.   
“Don't worry about anything and just sleep.” Javier said in a tone that said all future arguments were futile. “I'll watch over you.. I'm not going to let anything happen to you again.”  
It was silent for a while and Javier halved believed the younger had fallen asleep but was proven wrong when Yuzuru spoke up.  
“Why we here?” The japanese asked, voice still slightly shaky. “What do they want, why they doing this?”

‘Because of me, you're hurt because of me.’ Javier thought but didn't say it out loud. “I don't know Yuzu, i don't know.”   
“I'm scared Javi..” Yuzuru sad as he curled up further against the Spanish. “Don't want to be here..”  
Javier didn't answer him because he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say so he just put his arms around the other, letting his fingers glide through Yuzuru's black hair. It didn't take long before the younger was fast asleep, hopefully dreaming of something nice. 

“Javi!” Just the voice alone send shivers down the skaters back. “I've got some things for your hand!  
“Don't come closer.” Javier warned as the girl stepped forward. “One more step and you're dead!”  
The girl looked really hurt by this but Javier couldn't care less about it. He just wanted to get out of here, he wanted to get Yuzuru to safely.   
“Javi..” the girl sighed. “Can't you see I'm doing all of this for you? Everything i do if for you.”  
“If you're doing this for me then i ask you to stop!” Javier roared, making the girl flinch. “I don't want this so just-”

“We need to go Emma!” the black haired boy flew through the door. “The police is here!”  
Javier couldn't help but to let out a relieved sigh, they were saved, they were going to get out of here.  
“Okay, a little quicker than i thought but i guess that's good.” The girl nodded before turning towards Javier again. “ they will come and take you so you can continue your training.”  
“But this one stays with me!” before Javier could react Yuzuru was suddenly pulled out of his grasp by the black haired boy. “He's too precious to let go.”

“Let him go.” Javier said through his teeth, looking the the boy with a deadly expression.  
The boy just smirked as he pressed a cloth to Yuzuru's mouth and it wasn't hard to figure out it must be drenched in whatever had knocked him out before because Yuzuru’s eyes had barely opened before they slid close again, body going limp.  
Javier shot forward, pushing the boy away from Yuzuru with as much strength as possible, making him crash into the wall.   
“Yuzu..” Javier mumbled as he picked up the boy before him. “It's okay now, i got you, i got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment = motivation = Faster updates + makes me very happy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Te amo.” Javier mumbled with a small smile. “So hold on a little longer, help is on it's way.”

“Let's just go Liam.” the girl hissed, pulling her partner of the ground before turning towards Javier again. “This room can get pretty cold so i left you some warmer clothes and a blanket under the bed, i don't want you to catch a cold.”  
The boy had already vanished, swearing loudly and casting Javier death glares but the girl still stood there.  
“I really do love you Javi, i do.” she smiled. “One day you're going to thank me. You're going to be grateful for what I've done. One day you will realise how much i mean to you, how much you love me to.”

Before Javi could react the door was closed with a bang and the sound of the lock clicking was heard. He was just about to go and check the door when the boy in his arm stopped him. Yuzuru had started coughing violently and he seemed short of breath which was all Javier needed to realize what was happening, an asthma attack. It was sometimes hard to remember that Yuzuru in fact had it and Javier cursed himself for forgetting. Whatever was on that cloth must have triggered it. It was during this time Javier was thankful Brian made him learn what to do if someone had and attack without an inhaler. 

“Yuzu..” Javier mumbled softly while he was sitting the boy up. “Try to listen to my voice okay. If you can hear me squeeze my hand.” a slight pressure was felt on his hand and Javier let out a relieved breath. “Okay Yuzu, i need you to calm down for me. I'm here so there's no need to worry.” Javier whispered, placing his head on Yuzuru's shoulder. “Try taking deep breaths, please, i don't know what i would do if something happened to you so please calm down and try to match my breathing.“

At first it didn't seem to have any affect what so ever but after a while Yuzuru stopped coughing and started breathing slower even though his breaths were shallow.   
“You did good Yuzu.” Javier mumbled, looking down at the younger's face, seeing his lips move ever so slightly as he let out a breath and before he could stop himself he leaned down, planting a soft kiss on the japanese lips. He had always known Yuzuru was precious to him but it was first now he realised just how much he cared for him. If Yuzuru had died here, if Javier couldn't help him he didn't know what he would do, he wouldn't be able to do anything. He wouldn't skate anymore because one of the reasons he had always given it his all was Yuzuru, he pushed himself and had fun doing it because Yuzuru was watching him. Even in competitions he had fun because of the japanese skater, if was more of a friendly competition when Yuzuru was there. 

“Te amo.” Javier mumbled with a small smile. “So hold on a little longer, help is on it's way.”  
A loud bang from outside the door startled him and he quickly looked towards the door when it suddenly swung open to reveal two men in police uniforms and Javier had never been so happy to see anyone in his whole life.   
“We're here to get you out.” One of them took a step forward. “How bad are your injuries?”  
Javier just raised his bloody hand. “I’m not injured much but..” He looked down on Yuzuru. “He needs help as soon as possible, he just had an asthma attack and it might come again so..”  
“We’ll take him outside, there’s an ambulance waiting and i believe you’re coach and parents are there too.” The other officer said as he bent down to lift the unconscious japanese skater up. Javier had just enough time to be surprised that his parents were there before Yuzuru’s panicked yelp was heard and Javier hurried to his aid.  
“I can’t pick him up.” The police explained. “He won’t stop moving and i’m afraid i’ll drop him.”

“Let me do it.” Javier said and when the police looked towards his hand he just brushed it off before carefully picking Yuzuru up. “It’s okay Yuzu, i got you so you don’t have to be scared.”  
To the two policemen’s surprise Yuzuru didn’t protest, he just curled up in Javier’s arm and buried his face in the older’s shirt as they started moving, one of the police showing the way. Javier was soon lost in the many hallways and rooms they walked through and he could only hope the police new where to go since his concentration was fixed on the boy in his arms. 

He was happy it was finally over but he couldn’t help but to be worried, had they got away.  
“Did you get the people responsible?” Javier asked after a while, needing an answer.  
“We got a boy who was running away from the scene, tall with black hair.” The police answered. “Was there anyone else?”  
Javier nodded, a sick feeling in his stomach. “There was a girl, long blonde hair called Emma i believe. She was the one who seemed to be in charge.”  
Javier looked up when one of the policemen put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, we're going to get her before she does something again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te amo - i love you
> 
> Comment = motivation = Faster updates + makes me very happy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You good to my son." Yuzuru’s mom smiled as he patted the seat beside her, telling him to sit down which he did. “He like you.”

The outside was so bright Javier had to stop when he stepped through the front door of the building where he stood blinking for a while before he heard yelling. He looked up as his eyes now had gotten used to the bright light and saw four people running towards them. He recognized Brian right away as he was the first in the group but the other three people wasn’t hard to know. After Brian came Laura and Javier must say he had never seen his sister look so worried, his mother that ran behind her looked equally worried and the last person Javier knew to be Yuzuru’s mother. He had meet her on several ocation and she was a nice woman but right now she looked ready to kill. 

“Are you guy’s okay? What happened?” Brian asked as he stopped before him. “Do you need to go-”  
“Estúpido!” His sister yelled, effectively cutting Brian of. “¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos?”  
“Laura se calma.” His mother came, smiling warmly at her son.  
When Javier saw Yuzuru's mother coming closer he quickly set the japanese skater down, still letting him rest against him in a sitting position until the paramedic’s would get here.

“Yuzuru..” The woman mumbled, sitting down beside her son, lifting up a hand to stroke his cheek. “Watashi no akanbō no shōnen..”  
Javier couldn’t help but to feel sorry for her, he could understand just how much she must be hurting right now. He remember when Yuzuru had explain that in japan you usually don’t express your feelings so strongly and to say “I love you” to people was very unusual. Without noticing it Javier had placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly to try and reassure her before the paramedics finally came. 

Javier was about to leave Yuzuru in their hands when he noticed the younger was holding his shirt and whenever he moved away he would cry out.   
“Do you think you could come with us to calm the patient down?” One of the paramedic asked and he immediately nodded, getting into the ambulance together with Yuzuru’s mother. It went well for a while before they started examining his injuries because as soon as they touched him Yuzuru would start thrashing around which made it harder. 

Without thinking Javier crouched down so he was on the same level as the japanese skater.  
“It’s okay Yuzu, you’re safe so calm down.” He whispered into Yuzuru’s ear. “I’m here with you so don’t be scared.” When he looked up again he got an encouraging nod from the paramedics so he continued, resuring the younger that he was out of harm's way. 

While doing this he missed the look from the older woman behind him, a mother seeing her son being take good care of. This continued throughout the whole ride and right up to the surgery room where they had to stay put and wait for further new’s which was killing Javier who spent the time pacing back and forth before he was interrupted by someone speaking.

“You good to my son." Yuzuru’s mom smiled as he patted the seat beside her, telling him to sit down which he did. “He like you.”   
“He’s..” Javier started, not really knowing what he was going to say. “Precious to me..”  
He wasn’t sure if the japanese woman had understood what he just said but he was pretty sure she got what he was saying because she smiled warmly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estúpido - Stupid  
> ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? - Do you know how worried we were?  
> Laura se calma - Laura calm down  
> Watashi no akanbō no shōnen - My baby boy
> 
>  
> 
> Comment = motivation = Faster updates + makes me very happy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuru blinked, once, twice, before suddenly throwing himself at Javier, wrapping his arms around him. “Javi..”

Javier yawned big as he sat slumbered in one of the chairs in the room. It had been seven hours since Yuzuru had come out of surgery and Javier was still trying to convince himself that everything was okay now. Sure Yuzuru still hadn't woken up but he was fine and could wake up any moment and Javier wanted to be here when he did. 

Yuzuru's mother had gone home to rest after he had promised to call as soon as something happend and his mother and sister was also resting at home. He had understood just what they had to go through, how worried they had been when he disappeared and he felt bad for worrying them. He couldn't help but to blame himself for what happened, after all it was him that psycho had been after in the first place. Looking as Yuzuru now made him feel two kinds of things. Firstly he felt love, a strong and burning passion to have him for himself and a longing to have the younger in his arms. On the other had he felt guilt, he didn't deserve the person before him after all he had made him yup through and he didn't even want to go near the other because he was afraid. 

“Javi?” 

The spanish skater jumped when the silence in the room was broken and all his thoughts disappeared when he meet Yuzuru’s half opened eyes, realising how much he missed seeing them.  
“Yuzu..” Javier mumbled, crouching down so he was at the same level as the other. “How are you feeling?”  
“I’m fine.” Yuzuru answered which was clearly a lie but Javier didn’t say anything. “What happened?”  
“We got away.” Javier smiled softly, brushing a stray of hair away from Yuzuru's eyes. “Were safe, that's all you need to know.”  
“I'm glad..” Yuzuru mumbled, placing his hand on top of Javier's. 

Javier couldn't help but keep his eyes on the younger's face, he looked so relieved. They had both been through much but what scared him is that he still didn't know what they had done to Yuzuru but he wasn't going to ask, he wanted the other to tell him himself. Slowly Javier moved hi thumb over Yuzuru's cheek to dry the lone tear that had made it's way down from the skaters eye.   
“Javi..” Yuzuru’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and as he looked up he saw the other looking at him with soft eyes. “I.. When we there.. I.. Thank you.”  
Javier looked at him a bit confused because he had no idea why the other would thank him, he hadn't done anything worth a thank you.  
“For.. Helping with asthma..” Yuzuru mumbled. “I.. I be dead if you didn't be there.”

“You.. You remember that?” Javier asked, suddenly nervous about just how much the younger had felt.   
Yuzuru nodded slightly before looking away from Javier and biting at his lip. “I.. I didn't see or feel but i hear.. You said.. Te amo.. I..”  
“That's nothing Yuzuru.” Javier quickly said. “It just means that-”

Before Javier could word whatever stupid lie he would come up with he fell silent as a pair of soft lips brushed against his own. He didn't even have time to realise what was happening before Yuzuru pulled back, the younger quickly turning his eyes downwards.   
“I know what it mean..” he mumbled and Javier felt his heart skip a beat at the slight blush creeping up the younger's face.   
“I didn't know you spoke spanish..” Javier said, unable to stop a sheepish grin from spreading across his face.  
“I don't.. Just Te amo..” Yuzuru mumbled, clearly dying from embarrassment. “I.. I learned so i can tell you..”

“Yuzu..” Javier said softly, placing a hand under the others chin to lift his head up. “Ai shiteru..” he said, completely sure he butchered every sound but it didn't matter since Yuzuru seemed to get it.  
Yuzuru blinked, once, twice, before suddenly throwing himself at Javier, wrapping his arms around him. “Javi..”  
The older couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as he returned the hug, letting one of his hands brush over Yuzuru's black hair.   
“You should take it easy.” Javier smiled and they pulled back. “The doctor said you need to sleep as much as you can.”  
“Not want to.” Yuzuru pouted and Javier felt his heart swell. “I'm not tired.”  
Javier could have easily fallen for that but he was to concerned with Yuzuru's health to let himself be persuaded with such a cute pout.

“Not working.” Javier shook his head before getting up from the chair he was sitting in and pushed Yuzuru a little so the boy moved in on the bed, leaving enough space for Javier to sit down. “You need to rest, I'm not going anywhere.” the spanish skater smiled as he patted his chest, telling Yuzuru to lie down. The younger gave in without any hesitation and placed his head against Javier's chest, curling up against him before closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te amo - I love you  
> Ai shiteru - I love you
> 
> Just wanted to say sorry for making you wait, my computer decided that this would be a nice time to fuck up so i had to spend some day's updating and fixing it up but it's fins now so i'll be updating regularly from now on. ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> Comment = motivation = Faster updates + makes me very happy!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Still..” Yuzuru cut him off before burying his face deeper in Javier’s shirt. “I’m sleepy.. Javi be my pillow.”

“Javi..” Yuzuru whined as he poked the oldest cheek, trying to get his attention. “I'm bored..”  
Javier just sighed and looked up from the book he had been reading. It had already been a week and Yuzuru would be able to live tomorrow much to Javier's joy since the younger had been complaining nonstop since he got here. 

“Javi.. Play with me..” Yuzuru mumbled, placing his head on the other's shoulder, flashing that irresistible pout that Javier had grown to adore over the past week. Realising he had lost he let out a sigh before closing the book, placing it down on the table.   
“What do you want to do then?” Javier couldn't help but smile.  
Yuzuru looked unsure for a while before he suddenly pulled Javier on his feet. “Dance with me.”  
“What?” Javier asked confused but before he could do anything else Yuzuru pulled him to the middle of the room.  
“I miss skating.” Yuzuru mumbled with a smile. “It not skating but..”

Javier couldn't help but smile as he understood what the younger must be feeling. He himself had done a little skating over the past week but not nearly as much as usual and he was already missing it but Yuzuru hadn't stepped foot on the ice since the incident.   
“As soon as you're out of here I'll take you to the rink.” Javier smiled. “You might not be able to start training but i think it would do you good.”  
Yuzuru's face lit up with a bright smiled before he wrapped his arms around Javier's neck, pulling him closer in a tender kiss.   
“I like that.” He mumbled against the other's lips. 

Javier couldn’t help but thank every god there is for moments like this but at the back of his mind he was still on his guard. He knew the chance of something happening inside the hospital was close to none, not to mention they were guards on patrol around the complex but he couldn’t help to feel overprotective with Yuzuru is his arms.  
“Is something wrong?” Yuzuru’s question pulled Javier out of his thoughts and when the spanish skater looked up he was meet with Yuzuru’s worried eyes. “You okay?”  
“Yeah.” Javier quickly answered, flashing a smile to reassure the other. “I’m just trying to comprehend everything, it’s fine as long as i get to see you smile.”

“Then I smile.” Yuzuru flashed one of the biggest smiles Javier had ever seen and it filled him with a warmth he couldn’t explain. He had been worried about Yuzuru for a while because the japanese skater hadn’t smiled much, laughed or talked either for that matter but everything seemed to go back to normal as time went on.   
“That’s all i ask for.” Javier returned the youngest smile before suddenly being pulled down onto one of the big armchairs in the room and before he could get up Yuzuru sat down in his lap, resting his head against the spanish skaters chest.

“Yuzu..” Javier mumbled slightly confused by the other’s action. “What are you-”  
“Still..” Yuzuru cut him off before burying his face deeper in Javier’s shirt. “I’m sleepy.. Javi be my pillow.”  
Javier looked at the boy curled up in his lap with sparkling eyes because right now the most beautiful creature in the world was sleeping soundly with his head against his chest. In this moment Javier really thought himself the luckiest man alive, it just felt like everything was going to be alright. 

Just as the thought had run through his head the door to the hospital room swung open with a bang as a very familiar person stepped into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment = motivation = Faster updates + makes me very happy!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You took him from me! It’s all your fault you insignificant little bastard! You stole him from me and now i’m taking something from you as well!”

“I finally found you!” The familiar blonde girl that was currently standing in the doorway said, quickly stepping inside and closing the door with a click. “I came back to finish it Javi, don’t worry about it.”

Javier quickly stood up, pulling a newly awake Yuzuru behind him since he could clearly see where the girl had been looking. “What are you doing here?”  
The girl just smiled before pulling something out of her bag and the spanish skaters heart stopped for a moment when he got a good look at the thing, a gun.  
“I’m making sure you’ll get what you deserve next competition so step aside Javi.” The girl said like it was nothing, like she was just talking about the weather or something. 

“Stop!” Javier roared, making both the girl and Yuzuru jump a bit. “You’re not helping me by doing this, if anything you’re making sure i’ll never skate again!”  
“but.. but..” The girl mumbled before pointing at the japanese boy behind Javier. “That thing took your place, he don’t deserve the medal.”  
“Yuzuru was more the worthy of that medal so stop it!” Javier pulled Yuzuru further behind himself, away from the girl's sight. “I messed up, it happens sometimes so just drop it.”  
“How.. how can you say that!?” the girl yelled back. “That thing isn’t even worthy to be in the same country as you, he’s just a low life boy without any real talent so why are you defending him?”

“Because i love him!”

The girl stilled at the words and her eyes widened in shock as he looked at the spanish skater like he was insane. She looked extremely hurt and confused but that soon turned to anger and Javier half expected her to get mad at him but what he wasn’t expecting was for her to run forward. He was pretty sure who she was after after he said those words and because of this he wasn’t prepared when she suddenly ran around him, grabbing ahold of Yuzuru and pulling him away with her. 

“You took him from me! It’s all your fault you insignificant little bastard! You stole him from me and now i’m taking something from you as well!” She yelled before pressing the gun to Yuzuru’s head, turning him to face Javier. “What would you choose little Yuzu?” She asked, venom dripping of every syllable. “I could kill you and let Javier go, but if you show us your true color and tell me to kill him i will and you’ll live.”

Javier looked at the girl with wide eyes, she had officially lost the last bit of sanity she had left. Where was security? They should be here by now so where were the? Javier looked towards the door then back at Yuzuru and his heart stopped. The younger skater wasn’t crying or calling out for help, instead he looked more serious than he had even done and Javier understood what the younger was going to say before the japanese had opened his mouth.

“Kill me.”

The girl looked baffled for a moment, clearly not expecting that to be Yuzuru’s answer. “Are you sure about that? You could live through this if you just tell me to-”  
“It would not be living if Javier not here.” Yuzuru mumbled, finally letting a long tear glide down his cheek. “Kill me.. let Javi go.. O-negai shimasu.”  
The girl was quiet for a while before re gripping the gun, pressing it harder against the skaters head. “If that’s what you want i’ll leave him alone, i got what i wanted.”

Yuzuru looked up on the man before him, a small smile playing over his lips, his eyes glancing with fresh tears as they locked with Javier's own.

“Ai shiteru… Gomennasai..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-negai shimasu - Please  
> Ai shiteru - I love you  
> Gomennasai - I’m sorry
> 
> So... What do you guys think is going to happen becouse frankly I'm not really sure.. This can go any way.. >:)  
>  
> 
> Comment = motivation = Faster updates + makes me very happy!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuru remembered the first time he ever saw Javier skate, it hadn’t been love he felt in that moment but more admiration.

Closing his eyes Yuzuru let out a shallow breath, saying he wasn’t afraid would be a lie because he was terrified of death. He had so much he wanted to do, so much he wanted to say. He wished he had more time, more time to spend with his family, more time to skate, more time to be with Javier. But even so he knew he would throw it all away if it meant that Javier would be able to get out of this unharmed.

Yuzuru remembered the first time he ever saw Javier skate, it hadn’t been love he felt in that moment but more admiration. When he first meet Javier it felt like meeting a role model and when he came to Canada Javier was both a friend and a rival, always pushing him to get better. He wasn’t sure when all those feelings had turned into love but one day he just knew that the feelings he had for the older was more than friendship and rivalry. 

He remembered the first time he had felt something towards the spanish skater. They had both stayed behind in the rink to practice, well Yuzuru had stayed to practice and after some begging Javier gave in and satt down on one of the benches, watching as the japanese skater practiced his routine. 

Yuzuru had a tendency to lose track of time when he was on the ice, the only thing on his mind was the music and the movement. But even so he got tired at one point and decided to call it a day, if he pushed himself more there is a chance he would make a mistake and get hurt. 

yuzuru remembered how he skated to the opening in the rink but froze before he could get of the ice. Sometime during the practise Javier must have gotten tired waiting because Yuzuru found the spanish skater lying with his eyes closed on the bench, Yuzuru’s pooh tissue box under his head. 

If it had been anyone else Yuzuru would have most likely rescued Pooh in an instant and yelled at whoever it was for treating his tissue box in that way but he couldn’t do it. Javier looked so peaceful and calm, breaths coming out in a steady rhythm and Yuzuru couldn’t help but to crouch down beside the sleeping man. He had never noticed how long the oldest eyelashes were or how perfectly Javier’s hair was, even if it was a mess right now. 

Before he knew what was happening Yuzuru had reached out to run a hand down the other’s hair to flatten it a bit, a smile creeping up his face as he soft straws tickled his hand. He had thought many things about the spanish skater, Javier was a good friend, he was a nice person, a worthy rival and an amazing skater but it was the first time thinking of the other as beautiful. Sure Yuzuru knew Javier was good looking but he had never really thought about it like this and it was both wonderful and terrifying. 

Yuzuru didn’t remember how long he sat there, admiring the other’s face but he knew that was the moment he realised that it had happened. He still didn’t know exactly when his feelings had changed but he was glad it happened because in this moment, even though he had a gun pressed against his head, he was still happy. He guessed there was worse ways to go, dying protecting the one he love was a good way to go and he would do it again if he got to choose again. 

But looking up into Javier’s eyes was heartbreaking, the spanish skater looked so scared and desperate Yuzuru couldn’t help but shed a tear as he thought what would happen. He knew Javier would moun him because that’s how he was, he would blame himself and think of any possible way he could have avoided this but Yuzuru didn’t want him to think like that. If he was to die here he wanted Javier to mourn him yes, but not for too long. He wanted the spanish skater to get back up, go out in the world and live his life to the fullest. He wanted Javier to continue skating, to continue getting better because he knew Javier loved it but he also knew that if he was to die here Javier might never set a foot inside a ice rink ever again and it broke his heart.

With the last of his willpower Yuzuru looked up, meeting Javier’s eyes before flashing him a small smile, trying to tell the older that it was okay. He wanted Javier to continue with his life even though he wasn’t there but deep down Yuzuru knew the Spanish skater would never be the same again if he died.

“Ai shiteru… Gomennasai..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai shiteru - I love you  
> Gomennasai - I’m sorry
> 
> Well.. I kind of hate leaving you guys with this..  
> You see i’m going on a tripp for a couple of days and i’m not sure if i have access to the internet during the time so i might not be able to update for around four days. I might be able to update during the trip but i thought i would just warn you guys that if i don’t update for a couple of days it’s because of that. I’m still going to have my phone with me so i’ll see if you leave a comment.
> 
>  
> 
> Comment = motivation = Faster updates + makes me very happy!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t cry..” Javier mumbled as he tried stroking the other’s tears away. “You look beautiful even when you cry but i prefere when you smile.”

“You’re pathetic!” Jaier suddenly yelled, catching the attention of both people before him. “You think i’ll ever love you? How could i ever love someone like you, you disgust me.” The spanish skater let out a small laugh, shaking his head. “You’re nothing but a low life fan, i don’t want anything to do with you.”  
“Stop it..” The girl mumbled, her hand shaking as she stared at Javier with wide eyes.  
“You’re delusional to think i'd even spare you a single glance, you’re not even worth a second look.” Javier snickered, turning his eyes away from the girl. “Not even pretty at all.”  
“Shut up!” the girl yelled, anger lacing into her voice as the gun against Yuzuru’s head drew back ever so slightly.  
“To short.” Javier continued and before anyone had the time to react the girl pushed Yuzuru away, sending the japanese skater flying to the floor.

Yuzuru froze when he sound of a gunshot echoed in the room but he soon realised that he didn't feel any pain. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around it, he was disorientated and confused but when the sound of something falling to the floor echoed behind him he looked up, eyes widened in shock when he saw the unmoving form on the floor.

Completely ignoring the girl that still stood rooted on the same place, gun hanging limp in her hand, he rushed over to the spanish skater. He didn’t even notice his white shirt being stained slightly red as he pulled Javier into his arms.   
“Javi?” Yuzuru whispered, not even sure if the words really left his lips, not sure what to do or what to think. His mind was blank and all he could think of was the small red stain that grew on the other’s left side. He knew what had happened now but his brain didn’t quite understand it yet, or maybe he didn't want to understand what was happening.

“Yuzu..”

The Japanese skater looked down to see Javier’s eyes slightly opened, unfocused as he reached towards Yuzuru’s shirt. With tears in his eyes Yuzuru grabbed it, holding it carefully, afraid that if he hold it too tight it would break.   
“Are.. Are you okay?” Javier asked and it felt like a stab to Yuzuru’s heart, Javier was the one that was hurt but still he put Yuzuru before himself.  
“I’m fine..” Yuzuru mumbled, closing his eyes as he let his tears run freely down his face but stopped when he felt something warm on his cheek.

“Don’t cry..” Javier mumbled as he tried stroking the other’s tears away. “You look beautiful even when you cry but i prefere when you smile.”  
“Javi..” Yuzuru mumbled, putting his hand over the spanish skaters before something inside him snapped. “Why?!” He suddenly yelled before lowering his tone. “Why you do that? Your a idiot! Why did you say that stuff, you must realise she would do something.” New tears were now streaming down the japanese face but this time it was more out of anger than sadness. He was angry at Javier, he was angry at the girl and he was angry at himself. 

“Perdon Yuzuru.” Javier mumbled, a small smile playing over his lips but Yuzuru could only see his eyes drifting in and out of focus. “I.. I couldn’t let her.. If you had gotten hurt or if she would have.. If i’d lose you i don’t know what i would have done. I love you Yuzuru.”  
Yuzuru watched helplessly as Javier’s eyes slowly closed, he suddenly found it hard to breath, all the feelings swirling inside him was just too overwhelming. He didn’t hear as he door opened or the people running into the room, all he could here was Javier’s shallow breaths and it only made it worse. 

“I love you Javier..” Yuzuru mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Javier’s hand. “Please don’t leave.” After he let the last few words leave his lips everything around him faded into black and he felt himself fall forward, the last thing he remembered was the small smile playing over his lover's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdon - Sorry
> 
> I’m back everyone!   
> I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and please tell me what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> Comment = motivation = Faster updates + makes me very happy!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You should take care of yourself mi amor.” Javier mumbling, making the japanese skater stir slightly before slowly cracking his eyes open.

The first thing Javier heard was a beeping sound coming from somewhere beside him, for a while he just lay listening to it. He couldn’t open his eyes or move anything so he just lay there, trying to remember what had happen. It all came to his in a flash, the girl came back, her holding a gun to Yuzuru’s head. What had happened?

Gathering all his strength Javier managed to crack his eyes open and was meet with a white ceiling above him. More sounds came to him. He heard someone talking somewhere near him and he immediately recognized that rapid spanish speaker.  
“Laura..” He mumbled, hoping his sister would hear him since he had no idea where she stood or even how loud he had said it, all sounds seemed dull in his eares.

“Javier!” The relieved face of his sister soon covered his view as she stood over him, a big smile covering her face. “¿Cómo te sientes?”  
Javier was just about to answer her when he felt something shift beside him and as he turned his head he couldn’t help but smile. 

Yuzuru was curled up beside him, the japanese skaters head resting against his chest as he slept. Javier couldn’t look away so he just kept looking at the japanese, noticing every little detail like how the boy looked more thin than usual and the dark bags under his eyes.  
“He has been there the whole time.” He heard his sister said, followed by a deep sigh. “He has barely eaten anything or slept for the whole week you were out.”

Javier knew it wasn’t a surprise since Yuzuru often behaved this way when he was worried or stressed but it didn’t make it okay. Javier didn’t want the other to suffer because of him, he wanted Yuzuru to take care of himself even if Javier wasn’t there.  
“I’ll get the doctor.” His sister mumbled before hurrying out of the room, only getting a slight nod from her brother as Javier was still looking at Yuzuru. 

“You should take care of yourself mi amor.” Javier mumbling, making the japanese skater stir slightly before slowly cracking his eyes open.  
Javier found it adorable how Yuzuru just looked at him, blinking a couple of time as if he wasn’t sure of what he saw.  
“Javi?” The japanese skater mumbled sleepily to which Javier just smiled warmly.  
“Sí mi amor.” Javier answered, loving the way Yuzuru’s eyes widened. “How did you sle-”

The spanish skater didn’t get to finish before he was cut of by a pair of lips on his own and Yuzuru carefully wrapping his arm around the other, careful not to put any pressure on Javier’s wound.   
“You idiot!” Yuzuru yelled when they pulled apart, shocking Javier. “I was so worried, don’t do that again!”

“I won’t do it again mi amor.” Javier smiled. “lo prometo.”  
Even though he was sure Yuzuru didn’t understand the last part the japanese boy nodded before lying back down again, nuzzling up to Javier’s side.  
“Good, i’m going sleep.” the japanese skater mumbled as he closed his eyes. “Now you woke up i can sleep.”  
Javier couldn’t help but to carefully wrap his arm around the boy, pulling him even closer as he watched Yuzuru closely. For a while he never thought he would be able to hold Yuzuru again but now that he did it he was happy about his choice. Even if his shoulder were killing him right now he didn’t feel a thing looking at Yuzuru, the warmth and love he felt covering the pain he was in. He realised as long as Yuzuru was safe and happy he would do anything, he would go through all the pain in the world if he could just hold Yuzuru like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi amor - My love  
> Si - Yes  
> lo prometo - I promise
> 
>  
> 
> Comment = motivation = Faster updates + makes me very happy!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I guess they're quite cute together..”

~One Month later~

“You need to straighten your back Yuzu.” Javier instructed, letting his hands rest on the japanese skaters hips. “It will look sloppy otherwise.”  
“But i am doing right!” Yuzuru said frustrated, stumping his skates in the ice. “It just won't work, it’s not my fault!”  
Javier let out a small sigh but smiled none the less because even while angry and frustrated Yuzuru still looked beautiful. 

“Why don’t we take a break, we're not even supposed to be here today since it’s our day of.” Javier suggested, hoping to get out of the ice rink before it got dark. “I’ll treat you to lunch.”  
“No, no rest.” Yuzuru shook his head. “Need to practice, get better, stronger.”  
Javier loved Yuzuru with all his heart but he could really be a stubborn idiot sometimes. It had been a little over a month since the whole incident and they should be taking it easy but Yuzuru probably didn't know the defenition of “taking it easy”.

“Come on Yuzu.” Javier smiled as he pulled the other closer, if words wasn’t going to get to the japanese skater he would just have to use another method. “I’m tired and my shoulder is starting to hurt, can’t we call it a day?”  
He saw Yuzuru’s eyes flicker for a bit, his determined and frustrated face softening as he let out a deep sigh before nodding. “Fine.”  
“So we have an agreement then?” Javier smiled as he leaned forward to place a soft kiss against Yuzuru’s lips, pulling back seconds later to find a slightly blushing Yuzuru before him.

“Y.. Yeah..” the younger nodded, quickly looking down on the ice but Javier could see a small smile playing over his lips. “If you buy me ice cream.”  
“Whatever you want Cisne.” Javier smiled, letting a hand creas the younger's hair. “I’ll get you all the ice cream you want.”  
“What did you call me?” Yuzuru asked confused by the name, even though he had heard Javier call him that a couple of times before.  
“Cisne?” Javier asked and Yuzuru nodded making the older smile. “It means swan.”  
“Why you call me that?” Yuzuru mumbled as Javier moved closer.  
“Because you’re beautiful, pure and graceful.” Javier answered, brushing their foreheads together. “Just like you..”  
Yuzuru couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped him at the words, he really must have sound like some high school girl. 

“Oh for fuck sake!” Brian's loud voice rang around the rink. “For the last time if you’re going to be all.. lovey dovey do that outside the rink!”  
“Sorry..” Javier mumbled as he grabbed Yuzuru’s hand, pulling the younger of the ice. “We were just leaving.”  
“I swear to god..” Brian mumbled as he rubbed his brows. “You’re going to drive me mad..”  
“We going now.” Yuzuru flashed him a smile and even though it was just for a short moment it looked like Brian returned the gesture.  
“Get out of here.” the coach waved them away as the two sprinted towards the exit. “I guess they're quite cute together..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. this will be the last chapter for this story but before you leave i’m thinking about writing a sequel. So basicly just wondering if you guy’s would be interested in a sequel and if so what would you like it to be about? 
> 
> Please leave a comment down below about what you thought of the story, it will make my day and also if you have any tips/feedback to help me improve.


End file.
